Big Sister Challenge
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina is ill and Zelena takes care of her. MillsFamilyfluff.


_Urgh I feel ill as hell (but hey at least I have work in the morning :/) and so I needed some fluff. This is big sister/little sister fluff. AU wherein Zelena lives and she and Regina are sisters. _

_Regina is ill and Zelena takes care of her. MillsFamilyfluff._

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

Regina wakes up and groans. The flu has been circling the town for weeks now and it appears it has struck her down too. Her head feels heavy and her throat is like sandpaper. She coughs weakly as she sits up and groans again feeling dizzy and nauseous.

"Urgh," she moans as she buries her head in her hands to avoid the light before flopping back into her bed and curling into her duvet. Regina's never had anyone to look after when she was sick and she doubts today will be any different. Then again every time she's been ill she's been alone. Today however is different. Her son splits his time between here and Emma's apartment – this morning she's glad he's at Emma's, she wouldn't want him to see her like this anyway or be unable to enjoy her time with him. Plus her sister lives here full time now since they've been trying to build a relationship as sisters.

Regina slowly crawls out of her bed wanting comfort and hoping to get some from her big sister. She's not used to having family around but she does now and well she needs her sister this morning. Regina sighs sitting up by her bed and taking a deep breath. She and Zelena have come a long way but this is a big step and as ill as she feels she knows it. Regina takes another deep breath trying to ignore the nausea building in her body as she slowly scoots to the door. She gives it a weak push knocking it over and groans when she sees how far her sister's room is.

"Zelena," she coughs weakly hoping to rouse her sister.

Nothing.

"Zelena," she calls again before the hallway spins and she slides to the floor with a thump unable to hold herself upright. She frowns deciding to lay on the floor until she feels well enough to move again.

"Regina?"

She frowns opening her eyes to see her sister looking up at her, "Did I fall asleep?" she mutters hoarsely rubbing her eyes as Zelena helps sit up. Regina moans as her head aches and she rests it in her palms. Zelena frowns at her, "What were you doing on the floor?"

"Trying to get you," Regina replies sleepily.

Zelena nods in understanding before moving her hand to her sister's forehead. She may only have been a midwife through a curse but she still knows her stuff and enough to know that her younger sister is sick. She quirks a small smile at the fact Regina trusts her enough to come to her for help before deciding to get her sister into bed. She hasn't really been much of a big sister but she's trying to be and she'll be damned if she lets an opportunity to prove she really does care slip away.

"Okay," she says before putting on the sternest big sister voice she can manage, "I am going to call in to work and tell them I'm not coming in and you are going to bed."

Regina smiles softly before raising her hands slightly, "Help?" she asks.

Zelena chuckles, "You're gonna be really needy and whiny when sick aren't you?"

Regina smiles, "Consider it a big sister challenge."

"One I plan to pass," Zelena replies before slowly pulling Regina up who sways and stumbles before Zelena steadies her and leads her back to her bed. She drags the covers up over Regina, the way she had always wished someone would do for her when she sick, before smiling at her little sister. When she was a child and ill no-one ever looked after her, she didn't have anyone who wanted to. Now, however she has her sister and a family who would be there for her if she needed them and so she'll gladly be there for Regina. "Get some sleep," she says before moving to go get herself dressed and ready for a day of taking care of her sister.

* * *

><p>"Zelena," Regina calls coughing and her sister comes running in. "Are you okay?" Zelena asks as she slides into the room.<p>

"I'm hungry," Regina whines resting her head on her knees.

"Soup?" Zelena asks. Regina frowns, "Ice cream."

Zelena shakes her head with a stern expression, "Soup," she replies insistently.

Regina pouts at her and Zelena laughs before propping a pillow behind her so she can sit up. "Soup," she repeats tapping Regina's nose before handing her some water. She hurries down the stairs rummaging through the cupboards until she finds some soup, which luckily for her is microwaveable – her experience with Regina's oven has not been great – and heating it up. She prepares a bowl for herself and Regina before grabbing some crackers and taking the tray up to her sister.

Zelena kicks the door open and hands Regina a bowl before sitting down next to her and grabbing the control to put the TV on. Regina frowns, "Why do you get to choose?"

"Uh….big sister perk?" Zelena tries.

"But I'm sick," Regina whines jutting out her lower lip and going for her puppy face once more. Zelena rolls her eyes before handing her the control, "Today I'll let you have this one, just today though."

Regina smiles at her before choosing a show. She takes a spoonful of soup and smiles again. She may feel sicker than she's felt since before the first curse but at least today she has someone to take care of her. Regina eats her soup before resting her head against Zelena's shoulder with a sleepy yawn. This morning more than ever she's glad she gave Zelena a chance.

Zelena slides the bowl from Regina's fingers before placing both dishes on the bedside table and shifting to let her sleep comfortably.

* * *

><p>She must have fallen asleep, admittedly the beds in Regina's house are probably the comfiest things ever but still Zelena wonders how on earth her flu-ridden sister managed to get up without waking her. She frowns when she hears a noise from the bathroom and hurries into the adjoining room to find Regina bent over the toilet throwing up.<p>

Zelena grimaces before walking over to kneel beside Regina. She studies her sister wondering how to comfort her before letting her instincts take over. She moves a hand to Regina's back just to let her know she's there before holding her sister's hair back with the other.

Regina throws up for a few more minutes before sitting up and slumping against her sister, "I hate the flu," she grumbles.

Zelena wrinkles her nose before reaching up to flush the toilet, "I second that. How do you feel?"

"Urgh," Regina replies and Zelena chuckles, "Sorry sis."

Regina shrugs, "Not your fault everyone in this town passes their bugs to me."

"I know. I wish you felt better though."

"You're helping," Regina says squeezing her sister's hand, "I'm glad you're here."

Zelena smiles as Regina continues to rest against her. She's still learning to be a big sister but on days like this she feels like can be what Regina needs and for every big sister challenge Regina throws at her she'll do her best to be there.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
